(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for edge enhancement of digital image data and a digital display device including an edge enhancer.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As personal computers or television sets including display devices become light and slim, the display devices are required to be lighter and thinner. In order to satisfy such requirements, traditional cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are being substituted with flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).
A digital display device displays images based on digital image data from an image source such as a high definition television (HDTV) or a digital video disk (DVD). The digital display device frequently displays images including objects such as figures on a background and has a problem that outlines or edges of the objects are not clearly distinguished from the background when image data representing the edges of the objects are not much different from image data representing the background.
A conventional technique for edge enhancement identifies image data representing an object and image data representing a background among input image data using a separately equipped device. The conventional technique has problems that the identification is not easy and the equipment of the identification device increases production cost. Particularly, data representing an object and data representing a background from input data for motion pictures from an image source such as TV may be hardly distinguished.